AFDO Milk-Shellfish, Project Proposal for FOA: RFA-FD-16-023 PROJECT SUMMARY The Association of Food and Drug Officials (AFDO) proposes to develop a new funding system (or systems) in support of a National Integrated Food Safety System (IFSS). Project Goals include designing and developing a subaward funding system (or systems) that can provide FDA subaward funding to state, tribal and territorial (STT) Grade ?A? Milk and Molluscan Shellfish regulatory programs in a fair and equitable manner, and in coordination with all of the important national partners that serve these programs. This goal will be accomplished by establishing and working with a joint advisory group that includes members from AFDO, FDA, the National Conference on Interstate Milk Shipments (NCIMS), and/or the Interstate Shellfish Sanitation Conference (ISSC). The joint advisory group will develop, implement, and manage a funding system that fairly and broadly distributes subawards to STT milk and shellfish regulatory programs, allowing them to attend FDA-approved training course and acquire necessary equipment that will lead to improved public health outcomes. Achieving project goals and objectives will support the advancement of an IFSS through the broad availability of financial and programmatic support for qualified programs. We further expect the project to promote continued goodwill between FDA, AFDO, NCIMS, ISSC and STT staff members through joint participation in a simple and straightforward funding process that distributes project funding broadly and fairly, and offers excellent technical assistance. Ultimately, the safety, security, and defense of the United States food supply will improve through the successful implementation of this project. AFDO_Milk-Shellfish_ProjectSummary Page 1 of 1